In many inkjet type dispensers, ink or other printing fluid is supplied to a printhead through a container that is maintained at a slight internal vacuum to help keep printing fluid from leaking out of the container. This internal vacuum in an inkjet printing fluid container is commonly referred to as “back pressure.” The container may be integral to the printhead or separate from the printhead.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.